Confused Much?
by sapphirez4178
Summary: Ring, Brendan, engagement... what?. It all just doesn't add up, since this is a contestshipping fic of course, but why is Drew confused not to mention a tad bit jealous. A little out of it right?, so then lets find out the reason. May's wearing a sapphire gemmed ring, but what does this all mean? one shot hope you like it! (Changed the summary)


**Summary - Why is May wearing a ring, well the thing is Drew has been acting weird for the past days after seeing May in a Sapphire gemmed ring, what he thinks is that May is engaged and that to Brendan, but is there a deeper story to this?. One-shot hope you readers like it and sorry if it is rushed!...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Drew wait up!" he heard a soft melodic voice say. He stopped dead in his tracks waiting for the figure to catch up to him and when she did he looked up to see himself staring into his sapphire eyed rival - who was huffing and trying to catch her breath.

She was fair-skinned, had the most dazzling sapphire eyes a perfect shaped nose and soft luscious pink lips that he would do anything to kiss, she had matured over the years her body had now become more curvy and woman-like, yet she still carried the same childish habits and he knew she wouldn't change, her name was May Maple and was currently wearing a blood-red tank top paired with dark blue denim shorts and black trainers.

His name was Drew Hayden he had now just competed in the Rustboro City contest which he had won, he faced May in the finals, she sure was some tough co-ordinator she used Beautifly and he used Butterfree and in the last minute they were even, but Drew had just managed a clear victory when he directly hit May's pokemon with a psybeam and then the buzzer went off and Drew was then claimed the winner of the ribbon, May being the girl she is became more determined to beat Drew and he admired her determination.

At the moment he was wearing a black turtle neck top and a purple jacket over it that was loosely unbuttoned, it showed his very tones body, since the turtle neck top was tight. He scrapped the greenish jeans and changed for some blue jeans and wore some black trainers with green stripes along them.

May then caught her breath "Hey Drew nice battle there"

"Well did you expect anything less from the 2 time grand festival winner" he said calmly closing his eyes.

"Hey you don't have to rub it in, just because I won 1 ribbon cup and you have 2" May said pouting.

"Oh, but I think that the first one was a fluke" Drew said calmly opening his eyes to await an angry May looking like she was about to kill someone. May reached out with her small hands to strangle Drew and he easily caught her arms when she was nearing his neck, due to his quick reflexes. He was about to say something arrogant, but then he noticed something.

May had a ring on her finger and that to her fourth finger to the left, it had a big sapphire studded on to it and the ring was sterling silver. It fitted her soft, delicate fingers perfectly. Drew furrowed his eyebrows not wanting to know why she was wearing a ring it was pretty unusual for May to wear any type of jewellery. Drew then harshly shoved May's arm away, not wanting to make eye contact he then walked off leaving May more than clueless to his random mood change. May then hurriedly started to walk to the direction Drew went, but then someone called her name. May sighed and for some reason felt a little bad, but she didn't know what for.

She then turned around to see one of her best friends Brendan Birch, next Pokémon professor following his dad's footsteps and also competing in gym battles. Brendan had ruby red eyes, snowy-white hair and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black jacket with orange stripes going along them, dark blue jeans and jet black shoes. He smiled brightly at May and then rushed to accompany her.

May gently smiled Brendan was cheering her on, in every contest she entered after Max, Brock and Ash left her for her journey, they both then decided to be travelling companions, since they were in the same region and coincidentally stumbled into each other along the way to Hoenn. When Brendan had asked May to travel, her eyes had practically lit up, she didn't pass up the offer, since she enjoyed the company of others.

Brendan then sighed "May you did great like always, but i'm sorry you lost to the grasshead, if it cheers you up your appeal was way more cooler than his"

"Aww thanks Brendan, so what's next, your gym battle right?" May asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you going to cheer me on" he asked.

"Of course Brendan I always do regardless, so should we get going?" May said impatiently, since she had some appeals to work on for the next contest she wanted to reach the next town as soon as possible so she could enter the next contest, but for now she was going to support Brendan in his gym battle.

"We shall, now lets get going" he said.

Unknown to them a certain grass had seen Brendan approach and understood that they were travelling partners as well as future life partners. Drew had then decided it was best for him to ignore May for the time being, it would be painful not to tease her, be near her and talk to her, but it had to be done in order for Drew to forget about May and let her live her life with no worries or obstacles as the saying 'you have to let go in order to move on', he did like May more than a rival, but due to her denseness she didn't catch the hints he gave the roses the little gestures of teasing, boy May's denseness could rival Ash.

Drew with his mind made up then walked away far away from May, with the feeling of hurt stinging through out his body.

**...CoNfUsEd MuCh ...**

May and Brendan were at the Rustboro gym and May was sitting on the side-lines along with the other workers and apprentices in the gym. Roxanne was the gym leader for Rustboro city and she specialised in Rock type pokemon. She was on the right side of the gym and Brendan was opposite to her and on the left side of the gym.

"Okay then the rules of this battle are that only the challenger can substitute their pokemon, this battle is a two on two battle and the battle will be over when one of the trainers pokemon are all used" the referee explained.

"When your ready!" the gym leader Roxanne said. She had long jet black her which had a pink bow at the back, she had fair skin, red beady and determined eyes and her signature outfit was a purple dress that was short and underneath it was a white blouse matched with a pink cravat, Roxanne then wore pink leggings paired with purple dolly shoes to finish her look off.

Brendan had a determined look and said "I'm ready"

"Okay Geodude your up!" Candice said as she shouted her battle cry.

"Swampert go!" Brendan said.

"Geodude use rock slide" Candice shouted.

"Use protect and then muddy water" Brendan said calmly. The rock slide then missed Swampert because it was shielded with protect and then Swampert summoned a muddy water which engulfed most of the rocky gym and making it wet. It directly hit Geodude causing a lot of damage, it stood up weakly for a second and then due to exhaustion it fainted.

"It's okay Geodude you did great" Roxanne said calmly returning her pokemon.

"That was awesome Brendan" May said from the side-lines with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't think you have won I'm just getting started" Roxanne said.

"Okay then Nosepass show them what you've got" Roxanne said.

'Nosepass huh this is going to be interesting' Brendan thought.

"Okay Nosepass cover the gym in your rock throw to make the field hard again" Roxanne shouted. Nosepass nodded and did as told it did powerful rock throws and covered the gym in rocks and then the gym's state was hard again and the wetness evaporated in the rocks.

"Swampert use confuse ray on Nosepass" Brendan said.

"Swap swamp" it said and then fired 3 bright beams of confuse ray heading in the direction of Nosepass.

"Nosepass dodge it" Roxanne shouted, but it was to late to respond it was now in a confused state and it couldn't do anything about it.

"Nosepass snap out of it please" Roxanne said.

"Finish it off with earthquake Swampert" Brendan said. Swampert nodded it's head and then was about to release an earthquake when Roxanne's Nosepass snapped out of it's confused state. Roxanne then looked relieved.

"Okay so that's how you to play then fine let's finish this with earthquake" Roxanne said with that burning passion in her eyes, looked like she didn't have a challenge for some time.

"Do the same Swampert use earthquake2 Brendan shouted. May was now watching from the side-lines and was now digging her nails on her skin and was shifting uncomfortably and felt a little tense would Brendan beat Roxanne. The two earthquakes then both collided with each other causing a explosion and smoke to form in the gym. It cleared after a few minutes and as the battle went Nosepass had now fainted and Swampert looked like it was in a lot of pain. May let a breath she didn't know she was carrying.

"Brendan Birch from Littleroot town is the winner of this match" the referee announced. He exhaled and Swampert soon came to his side.

"Good job Swampert you did a great job, have a good rest!" Brendan said before returning Swampert to it's respectful pokeball. Roxanne then made her way to Brendan.

"Well that was a really fun battle Brendan, it made me learn a lot as well as my apprentices, so without further a due here is the Stone badge Roxanne said holding out the badge for Brendan to take.

He gladly took it and said his victory phrase "Yes I've just got myself the Stone badge and it's all mine"

Brendan then rushed over to May "Look May the first badge of Hoenn and there will be lots more coming up, we should get going now it's getting late why don't we head to the Pokemon centre and rest up and then we can get going" he said May totally agreed with him. Brendan then hugged May, but this time it didn't feel right it felt sort of awkward, that's when he noticed her ring.

A perfect Sapphire ring that matched her eyes on her engagement finger. Brendan then became curious, who gave May that engagement ring?, Why didn't she tell me? and other questions arose in his head. His facial expression became scornful when his thoughts drifted to the possible outcome of a certain grasshead giving May the ring. It was more than likely Brendan always saw them flirt with each other whether they admitted it or not they both fell for each other and their relationship was way above just mere rivalry. He wasn't jelous or anything, but May was like a little sister to him and he didn't want her falling for the wrong person, but why didn't May tell him?

Brendan then got his composure back when May waved her hands frantically over his face. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes May?" he asked.

"Come on Brendan let's get going to the Pokemon Centre"

"Oh okay lets go then" he said. Brendan then

**...CoNfUsEd MuCh ...**

Drew was walking to the next town which was Dewford Town and was going to rest up in the Pokemn centre at the moment he couldn't think he didn't know why, maybe because of a certain brunette and her so called engagement, Drew at least wanted to congratulate her, but she didn't even inform him and due to that fact he was hurt, but he didn't let it show. He even forgot to give her one of his famous roses like he did every time they met and had an argument.

He then called out his trusty pokemon Roserade. It was his first ever pokemon and he evolved it from Budew all the way to a Roserade.

"Rosai"_ (stop)_ it said and tugged on it's masters leg. Drew looked down on his Roserade he then stopped.

"Rosa rai rai rai" _(Something's bothering you)_ it said.

"Roserade nothings bothering me" Drew said calmly.

"Roser roser rai rai" _(Don't lie to me I know when you lying so don't deny it) it said._

Drew sighed at his pokemon so stubborn, just like him and knew him inside out

"Fine I'll tell you but no teasing!" Drew sad sternly, if he knew one thing about his pokemon they would always tease the certain topic that was going to be mentioned.

"Rosa roe" (Oh then it must be about May then) Roserade said teasingly waving it's roses in Drew's face, Drew blushed slightly enough for Roserade to see and for it's teasing to start again.

Drew did a long sigh "Yes it's about May now moving on I umm need advice or help" Roserade nodded at it's trainer.

"You see the thing is that May is engaged and didn't tell me I feel a little bad that I just walked away from her what do I do when I see her next?" he asked.

"Roser aid ai roser rose" (Do you definitely know that she is engaged did you ask her?) it asked.

"Come to think of it no I didn't I just assumed that she was" Drew admitted.

"Rosa Roe rosaid" (Then next time you see her ask her and apologise) Roserade said calmly.

"How though" Drew asked.

"Rosa raid raid" (Tease her and randomly ask or something and for the apology you should know) it said now getting irritated.

"Thanks Roselia now lets get going before it gets dark" Drew said.

**...CoNfUsEd MuCh ...**

May and Brendan had now gotten two separate rooms next to each other in the Pokemon Centre. May then refreshed herself in the shower for half an hour then came out in her night dress which consisted in a long red gown with some roses printed over it. She went over to her bed and took in her surrounding like any other pokemon centre there was a bed, desk, bin and TV and it was enough for a night.

May then drifted to her thoughts and somewhere it involved Drew and his angry expression, before he ran off.

'Why did he run off though?' May thought.

Soon slumber got the best of her and she drifted off to sleep awaiting the next day.

**...CoNfUsEd MuCh ...**

The bright beams of sunlight shone through the curtains of the pokemon centre. Brendan tried blocking them out with his pillow, but only succeeded in waking himself up when the pillow made contact with his face.

He sighed and now his sleep was broken and got up and looked at the miniature alarm clock near the desk. 7:20am it read. Brendan then quickly had a shower, dried his hair and got back into his travel clothes and by that time it was 8:00am.

'I should probably wake May up now' he thought and got all of his belongings and his key and locked the room. He the went and knocked on to the room next to him- which was May's. He got an answer 2 minutes later with a 'coming'.

He was then greeted by May turns out she was about to come to Brendan so that they could get a move on to the next town after breakfast. They went down to the reception and handed their keys over to Nurse Joy and left and soon quickly found a place where they could eat breakfast May being herself ordered a dozen pancakes and Brendan ordered 2 slices of toast and tea. He ended up paying for May like usual and then they were off to the next town. Dewford Town where Brendan would go to challenge Brawly and earn the knuckle badge.

Brendan and May quietly walked on the cobbled path in their own worlds and thoughts, they were walking for quiet a while and their legs started to ache with the pain of giving up and resting, but they both were determined to make it to the next town and continued to walk to Dewford Town ignoring their sore, aching legs.

**...CoNfUsEd MuCh ...**

Drew now was already at Dewford Town after a while of walking, he quickly got to a Pokemon Centre and got Nurse Joy to rest his Pokemon, whilst he would book a room for the week and then set off to Slateport City after that. May was suddenly one of the most important subjects in his head and that was the only topic he was arguing about.

'What to do? What to do?' he thought abruptly, then suddenly he got an idea, 'surfing' it would clear his mind and body out at the same time and who knows maybe a girlfriend, but that was totally out of the question especially when May came into his life. The only girl he would think to ask out was May.

Later that day Drew then went for a stroll to refresh his mind, it worked but only temporary all he could think about is how May and Brendan would soon be happily married, he didn't exactly show it in his facial expressions but there definitely was something on his mind. After returning his pokemon were fully healed and they had a booked room for the week. Nurse Joy handed him his room keys which were 'room 44'. He entered then sighed all he needed for the time being was a good rest. He checked the rooms clock it was nearly 3pm.

Drew then rested for an hour feeling relaxed when he woke up, he then decided that he should practice some appeals for the next contest and set off for the beach near Dewford Town.

**...CoNfUsEd MuCh ...**

'In only a few minutes we will be in Dewford I should get some appeals done, but first I should rest a little when i arrive' May thought wearily, her legs were really numb and ached the joints in her muscles weren't doing any better.

Brendan however gave no sign of being tired, looked like he was more determined than anything, maybe about going to the gym and earning the knuckle badge off Brawly. Why couldn't May be more energetic on a time like this.

After a few more steps, May stopped dead in her tracks Dewford Town they had finally made it, she smiled with glee and looked at Brendan who was equally happy. She then had an idea...

"Hey Brendan, lets run the rest of the way there it isn't that far and the person who gets their first wins and gets to pay for the others lunch" May said, Brendan sighed and nodded, did May think of anything other than food?,

"Okay on your marks, get set GO" May yelled and did her fastest dash all the way there when she arrived huffing and puffing, she looked back to see Brendan still running and giggled.

'More lunch for me today' May thought. Brendan reached a few minutes later and did an exasperated sigh

"Guess I'm paying right, let me get my battle with Brawly done now and then I'll treat you to lunch later!" Brendan said. May nodded reluctantly she wanted lunch right now, but she wanted to get some rest first the journey was pretty long to her dislike.

"Should i come support you like always?" May asked.

"I think you should get some rest or walk around some more, looks like you need the exercise now!" he said teasingly, before rushing off towards the gym. "Oh and don't forget to book our rooms" he yelled half across the pathway. May fumed angry, but couldn't bring herself to go chasing after him due to her tiredness. She then entered the Pokemon Centre after a few minutes of walking around she found it with ease.

May then rushed to the door and swiftly opened it and rushed to Nurse Joy.

"Hi Nurse Joy could I have two rooms with a single bed and could you heal my pokemon for me?" May asked politely.

"Sure um but there is only a single room with 2 bed and a single room with a bed is that fine with you? and just pass your pokemon to me I'll heal them up right away"

"Sure no problem Nurse Joy I'll take them both and here you go May said giving her pokemon and obtaining both room keys. May decided that the single room with just a bed would go to Brendan and she would have the other. Nurse Joy handed May the room keys which were 'room 24 and 25'.

"Umm Nurse Joy if anyone by the name of Brendan comes by tell him t come to room 24 please" May said, Nurse Joy simply gave a nod her head.

May calmly walked to her room on the first floor and opened her room door after fiddling with the key hole for a minute or so, she then instantly crashed herself on to the bed and threw her legs up and her eyes lay closed in a relaxed position and unknowingly May fell asleep for an hour and woke up at 4pm. May stretched her arms and gave a loud yawn. May then quickly freshened herself and went to go and get her pokemon so that they could train, maybe in a certain beach.

She then got her fully healed pokemon off Nurse Joy and Nurse Joy said that Brendan went to go see someone who was at Dewford town and that he obtained his own room, so then May gave the other room keys back to her. May probably knew who he went to see his girlfriend Brianna who was also a close rival to May and was once an admirer of Drew's, well she still was but not a super fan she just admired his personality and pokemon, he was an idol to her nothing more.

May then headed to the beach she wanted to get some practice done with Beautifly, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a certain voice that she wanted to hear, because it needed explaining to do

"Masquerain use silver wind on the water then bubblebeam and finally silver wind again"

"Mas mas" it said before performing, May couldn't help but spy like she would always when they were little old habits die hard right? and this was one of Mays. May then tried to camouflage herself in the bushes nearby and see the performance Drew was doing his Masquerain aimed a sparkly silver wind at a wave which pushed it back and it created a bubblebeam of itself and finsished it off by silver wind which exploded into sparkles.

May's eyes sparkled she always adored Drew's Pokémon's performance they were so graceful why couldn't he be like that?...

Beautifly lay on top of her head at the moment all it could see was Masquerain and she continued to stare at it dreamily.

"You know May, looking at my combinations isn't going to help you in anyway you know?" May blushed a deep red, when did he know of her presence, May slowly scooted out of the bush she was hiding behind and cleared her throat.

"Umm when did you know I was here?"

"When you arrived, your really bad at hiding you know?" he said in a mocking way.

"Whatever!" May said and huffed and pouted.

"Anyways, I got to go seeya around May!" he said and chucked a rose at her which she gracefully caught, but before he could escape she tucked back his arm and looked him straight in the eye, she noticed the shade of greens perfectly and could feel herself burn up due to her thought of the moment being a little romantic and she suddenly thought that it should have been the other way around.

"Umm Drew we have to talk" May said slowly when she mentioned that he looked anywhere, bu her gaze. May frowned at this.

"Drew can I know what I did wrong you just left like I did something wrong and you've been acting weirdly in my opinion can I know?" May asked curiously.

"Well May you know what, it was just a bad day I umm guess" he lied.

"Liar" she mumbled enough for him to hear.

"I'm not"

"I resent that so now I won't leave you alone until you tell me!" May said and she had that determined look on her face which meant 'I aint leaving you until you spill' look. Drew sighed.

"You really want to know?" he asked, she obviously nodded.

"Even if it' stupid?" she nodded again.

'Well I need to sort things out myself, so here it goes' Drew thought.

"Well the thing is I'm mad with you..." May gestured for him to carry on, "Well you know the day I walked off I guess I saw your ring and your probably engaged or something and I'm mad at you because you never told me" he said it was partly true, but the other half was saying something a little but more.

May's smile then softened and suddenly went to an amused look and she giggled slightly "Oh lord Arceus I made a fool out of myself!" Drew murmured.

"Drew...ha-ha I am not engaged this is just a ring I got for my birthday and it was from my dad, unless you think I'm engaged to him which would be gross, besides why are you mad about that" May asked teasingly.

'Oh god birthday ring, you must be joking' Drew thought, he probably looked like an idiot right about now.

"Umm the truth is i sort of l-lll-l ike you May"

May then stopped her giggle fits and smiled warmly, heat risen to her cheeks "Um what was that?" she asked innocently.

Drew sighed "I like you May and probably love you right now and I'm never saying this again" he said embarrassed. He looked for May's expression it looked like the smug look he always wore 'So that's how big ego looks, well it certainly don't suit May' he thought.

"Well Drew I can say I've got that on repeat now, so you don't have to say, but I rather you would" she said and giggled when she got the recording tape out and played it and all you could hear was 'I like you May and probably love you right now and I'm never saying this again' and it was repeated again and again, Drew made no attempt what so ever to grab the recording tape and just let the situation stay that way.

When it stopped May smiled "Drew about the engagement I am not engaged, but I'd be happy if a certain grasshead would ask" she said and winked at Drew and quickly pecked him on the lips and ran off, the heat rising from her was sensed from a mile away.

Drew then smiled and the instantly smirked and thought 'All of this and she isn't engaged, well better get heading to a ring shop now shouldn't I before she really is taken'

* * *

**hope you liked it, sorry if anyone was OOC, it was a cute ending in my opinion, so anyways please review** xxx


End file.
